


Conversation breaker

by Shibakamiko



Series: Modern AU Fluri [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Flynn Scifo, I've got not words for this lmao, M/M, Yuri is a Tease, on the phone actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Some phone calls just happen at the absolute worse timing... Too bad Flynn is so diligent when it comes to work stuff. And too bad Yuri doesn't like to share his boyfriend.





	Conversation breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is based on my Fluri modern AU!  
Also the PoV will switch between the two characters, Flynn first, then Yuri, then Flynn again. The little stars will show you where that switch happens exactly ^^  
Also warning for foul language, but you know me by now I assume? X) Nothing says 'fuck' better than, well... 'fuck' haha.  
What more can I say about this... it's smut. A lot of smut. Basically, it's all smut from top to bottom. I'm sorry (not).

People say it takes little to spark the passion when you were a young couple. That it calms down over time, as routine takes over. Well… after years of being together, and months of being actually fiancés with the wedding ceremony just around the corner, ‘routine’ still stayed but an obscure word on the dictionary for Flynn and Yuri. Like these names of far, far away lands they would never visit.  
No… if anything, it felt like their need for one another was growing more and more present, more urging, more uncontrollable with each passing week, each passing day… To the point that sometimes, Flynn couldn’t help but think their case would leave many psychologists baffled.  
And… today was just another of these totally crazy yet wonderful moments. With Flynn currently sprawled on the couch, his pants down to ankle-level, and Yuri settled between his legs as he worked his lips and tongue with an obscene meticulousness on his lover’s no-less obscene hard-on. It went so fast, and Yuri was just _so good_, that he blond couldn’t quite recall how they ended up there… Not even five seconds had passed between the moment he had pushed open the door to their shared apartment, dressed in one of these pricey suits he often wore for work, and his lover all but tackling him in a needy embrace, their kiss a clash of lips and teeth. The rest… was a blur in his lust-crazed mind.

Must have been the suit. Most probably. Yuri always did have a little kink for these things.

“Y… Yuri-…”

More gasps and soft, wet sounds, broke the silence of the room. They were dragging it on… or rather, _Yuri_ was. Setting the pace to slow-mo, a pace that he knew would drive Flynn crazy. His strong hands held onto the blond’s thighs, making sure he wouldn’t buck too much and choke him, but also caressing, gently, over what skin Flynn’s boxers still covered. Sometimes one hand would let go, to push back long violet hair behind his ear, but it would always come back to its original place.

Contact was something they always needed. The feeling of a warm body beside or beneath one’s own.

Maybe it all came back to their younger days… when neither had a family, and could only rely on each other in that sad orphanage they grew up in. At that time already, they would often end their nights tangled together in the same bed sheets. Seeking comfort, and someone to hold onto. It had only been innocent then, their children minds too pure to want more than simple cuddles. But eventually they lost each other and when they met again, both fully grown-ups… their friendship had bloomed into something else, something more carnal, more passionate, more demanding.

Neither could fight it. Nor did they want to.

Love, it seemed, always found a way. Even between two beings who had nothing in common anymore. Years in a particularly awful adoptive family had shaped Yuri into a wild wolf. A being of violence barely contained, who found an outlet only in his bouncer job, when he could kick guys out with full blessings and a paycheck to boot, or at the gym when he punched the sand bag over and over again until his knuckles bled. While Flynn had been the blessed one of the two, finding a loving family, studying up to university, before getting a high-ranking position in a bank. Everything should have kept them apart, and yet… the second they had seen each other again, at that same club Yuri worked in and that Flynn was incidentally visiting for a drink… everything had seemed to click back in place. The memories coming back, just like the need for one another.  
They had talked a lot that day. Flynn more than his companion, as often. And then everything had seemed to fast-forward, until they were laying on the couch of the small apartment Yuri used to live in, mouths sealed together, hands roaming over bare skin as clothes flew all over the place…

… Come to think of it, the sight hadn’t change much between that day and this one. Except the fact that this time, both stayed mostly clothed. For now. Flynn already felt naked enough with his member out in the open… though these thoughts couldn’t linger, not when Yuri’s mouth parted to welcome the head again and he began swallowing his lover’s down at a surprisingly steady pace.

“S-shit, _ha-!_”

The blond’s fingers searched for something to hold onto, anything, and found silky dark locks to grip onto. A gesture Yuri appreciated, as the hum that followed only confirmed. His mouth seemed to tighten even more, his voice quivering in a purr. He always did like it rough…  
Once he was down to the root, he came back all the way up, and briefly paused to grin up at the blond. “Enjoying your ‘welcome home special’?”  
Flynn could only stare back, eyes hazy, mouth slightly agape. _I probably look like a friggin’ idiot_, he thought, vaguely. Not that he cared much. As long as he was _Yuri’s_ idiot, and no one else’s.

“Ve…. very much so…”

“Well, good.” A kiss was delivered over the blond’s belly, then a gentle nibble, and that tease of a boyfriend smirked when he saw Flynn jump in reaction. “Because I intend to make it a tradition now. I have a feeling that’d be the best way to make you come back home sooner… skip all those _awful_ after hours…”

That… wouldn’t be a cause of complaint from Flynn. When he had to exceed his due time at work, he would often come home after Yuri had to leave for his own job. No time to exchange a word, a kiss, not even a glance. Unacceptable, really.

“I…” A strong hand coming up to pump his length, just once, had the poor guy choke on his words. “I’d… appreciate that tradition you suggest…”

Yuri’s smirk seemed to widen even more, knowingly… and Flynn’s heart all but skipped a beat.  
_Lord, I love that man…  
_Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing unusual. And yet… it all felt new, and wonderful, and mind-blowing each and every time.  
What more could he asked for? … ah yes. To _come_, maybe. Though he had a feeling Yuri wasn’t entirely done with him just yet…

* * *

A perfectly correct hunch, in fact; Flynn really knew how to read his mind, huh?

Yuri… well, of course, loved the other more than anything in the universe, but… considering his background, the indescribable feeling of urgency that always seemed to inhabit his thoughts, he… wasn’t exactly the romantic type. Oh, he appreciated every single sappy moment, every cuddle, every moment shared, and he wouldn’t give them up, even for all the money in the world. But on the other hand, his adoration for Flynn tended to take a more… sensual shape. Based on sex, blowjobs, and all the good kind of games two adults could indulge in in a bed. Or on a couch. Or anywhere they could, in fact, he wasn’t picky.

And so here he was, relishing in the perspective of swallowing his lover down once again, with the intention of dragging it on, and on, and on, until he had the so pure and pristine-looking Flynn Scifo turned into a begging mess… when, out of nowhere, a phone started ringing.  
Right there with them, on that very couch. With that lame, ‘vintage phone’ kind of ringing every phone had in their factory settings, and that no one would ever use below 90 years-old… except Flynn, apparently?

“C-crap…!” After a second of a panicky search around the pockets of his vest, the blond brought the phone out, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at that most unwelcome interruption… but upon seeing the caller’s name on the screen, he froze under Yuri’s questioning look. “Oh no… it’s Sodia.”

“That _bitch?!_”

It was no secret Yuri held a strong dislike for the woman; he… wasn’t exactly the subtle type either. Though in that case, he had every reason to feel that way. Not only did she try to seduce Flynn at university, during the time the purple-haired male was out of his life, but Yuri coming back and beginning to date Flynn changed nothing to her behavior. She kept flirting openly with him, even after becoming his assistant at the bank. Even with Yuri right in front of them! She even tried, once or twice, to invite him out on a date - probably figuring she deserved his attention more than a bad boy who spent his working nights kicking drunkards out of a shady club… And _duh_. Yuri didn’t need her pointing it out, he felt unworthy enough already.

That wouldn’t mean he wasn’t trying his damn hardest to _get_ worthy. To keep that perfect man in his life.

Of course Flynn declined all of her invitations politely, laughing it off as her being ‘a little protective’. And yes, Yuri _knew_ the two had been good friends while studying together… that didn’t help his anxiety either, by the way. That, and his boyfriend’s obliviousness. And Yuri’s own tendencies to hatred. Shortly put, _nothing_ helped him see her as anything else than _a fucking whore_.

“There you go again…” Flynn rolled his eyes, seemingly amused and totally missing the fact that Yuri meant every ounce of loathing in that insult. “Calm down, babe, this is just work stuff. Ok? We’ve got that important meeting tomorrow, so... sorry. I gotta take that call.”

Wait a minute… he… _what??!!_

Yuri’s eyes went wide in bewilderment. “_The heck?!_ Flynn I’m serious you better _not_-”

_-Beep-_

“Sodia? Yes, what is it?”

… he took it. He took the damn call! In the middle of a _blowjob!!!_ Yuri just couldn’t believe it. Meeting or not, what could justify this… this… fuckery?!

His face screamed offense as he glared at his lover, mouthing to him to ‘hang the hell up’. But Flynn only ignored him – again, taking Yuri’s anger lightly and even breaking eye contact to look at the window instead. As if he was at his desk with one of his clients.

“… if you’re… interrupting something? O-oh no, not at all! I was merely… relaxing, ahem. What’s the matter?”

Relaxing? _Relaxing???_ HOW. FUCKING. DARE HE??!!

Forget about mere anger; now Yuri was downright _furious_. For a moment, he could only stare at the blond, listening to him going on about how special that client they had to see tomorrow was and what investments he wanted to propose… Seriously, who could think about work in that many details in _that_ situation?! How could such a thing even exist on any cosmic plan _ever_… How could he end up in love with the one guy in the whole freaking galaxy who’d prioritize work over impending pleasure??  
_Just my luck, I guess…  
_With an exasperated sigh, the dark-haired male planted his elbow on Flynn’s knee, chin in his palm. The fingers of his other hand tapping rhythmically on the opposite thigh. Five seconds passed… ten… and still these two kept going on and on about boring stuff, and Flynn’s eyes kept stubbornly avoiding to look at Yuri, and…

…wait…

Maybe that wasn’t him showing disinterest… Maybe, on the contrary… he was trying very hard _not_ to show interest?

Huh. That matter needed further inspection.

Slowly, these tapping fingers tried a different approach. Beginning to move closer to the blond’s still pretty hard erection. And _that_ got him a reaction. A very obvious twitch, and a quiver of Flynn’s belly as he took a brief intake of air… confirming his intuition instantly.

“Ah-”

Silver eyes went up to Flynn’s face. Mentally noting the intense blush there, and something in his expression that almost reminded him of… dread? No, not quite… anticipation? Seemed closer to it.

_Ooohooo_… Fascinating.

“Sorry, i-it’s nothing!” Apparently even that bitch Sodia sensed something odd on the other side of the line. Stammering, Flynn gave his lover a warning look. So long for that nonchalant window-watching though heh? “I just… remembered something…”

_Yeah, you remembered you have a_ boyfriend_! _And this time, Yuri had no intention to let him blot that out again. He had these eyes on him and he would keep them there – wide as fucking saucers and pleading for all they had if needed.

The corners of his lips curved upward in a grin. Despite what some might say when seeing him at work, he was no sadist… unless circumstances made it necessary. But this here? Not only _was_ it necessary, but he was going to enjoy it _so. fucking. much_.

Raising a single finger, he inched it closer. Making sure Flynn wasn’t missing a second of it. Then just as slow… let that finger trace up the shaft. All the way, from the base to the very tip.

“Ngh…!”

Flynn had the time to see it coming, but that didn’t mean he could prevent himself from reacting – even less so after almost half an hour of the gentle teasing Yuri had made him go through earlier. At first his motives for that had been mostly focused on making his lover enjoy himself even more, but now… now was no time for playing around anymore. And besides, with the way the flesh shivered under his touch… Flynn wouldn’t hold much longer. A clear drop of pre-cum was already forming anew – almost tempting, calling for Yuri’s tongue…

And well, everyone could testify about that: he never was one to resist temptations.

His lover barely had enough time to mutter another senseless excuse, before a highly undignified sound once again made it through his lips. A sound explicit enough to make Yuri’s own groin stir under his jeans. Looking up at Flynn’s face at that precise moment was a terrible idea… and one that sure didn’t help him cool down. His face had taken a very bright and undeniable red hue, expression depicting a mix of arousal and embarrassment.  
More of the first and less of the later, obviously. Because let’s face it: he _could_ stop him. One of his hands stayed free, and if he didn’t visit the gym as often as Yuri himself, he definitely had the strength to push him back if he wanted to.  
But he wasn’t. He stayed there, motionless. The phone barely held between fingers that trembled more and more. That free hand clutching the couch so hard his joints seemed ready to break through his skin. And yet… _no resistance_.

Which could only mean one thing.

_“You like it.” _

Yuri didn’t need to mouth these words – that knowing look he sported made the thought clear enough – but he did it anyway. Just for the sake of seeing Flynn’s cheeks discover new shades of crimson. Just for the sake of witnessing that delicious absence of denial. The way these gorgeous blue eyes grow wide in shock…

All of it, a real carte blanche for Yuri to continue.

The next step didn’t entail a finger or a simple lick; where he left before that accursed call, he picked up again. Lips parting to welcome the blond’s cock within the hot cavern of his mouth. All the way to the root… up… down… up… Without pausing a second, without holding anything back anymore.

No word could describe Flynn’s reaction to that; shock, panic, terror, _absolute_ _bliss_… There was a little of everything, in the most adorable and arousing sight Yuri ever witnessed, and he felt his heart swell with so much love that for a second he feared it would burst out of his chest. Like one of these alien things in the movies… ok, not the most romantic comparison he could find, but an adequate one at least.  
What he meant to convey, in his very special way, a bit rough on the edges, a bit possessive, full of defaults and with a bad temper to boot… was just how happy that made him. To know Flynn belonged to him. To know Flynn _chose_ him over everything else, right here and now.

To know… that he _fucking won_~

* * *

Even for someone as conscientious as Flynn, the most important work meeting in the world couldn’t have possibly kept his attention now. Not with how wonderfully _violent_ that sudden pleasure felt to him – dominating, demanding, irresistible… like a furious mountain torrent, loosening his grip on reality, carrying him away from any rational thought…

The phone slipped free from his hold, hitting the cushions with a dull noise – the same cushions Flynn squeezed even tighter in his hands, holding onto them for dear life. His head fell back on the headrest, mouth agape. A protest laid right there, on the tip of his tongue… but Yuri’s own one – _damn it_ – was doing a very good job at keeping words out of reach. With urging wet lines traced on the underside of his cock, with lips moving over the length, with the back of that throat hitting the tip… How could anyone complain against that? How could anyone even remember how to think among it all? Flynn sure couldn’t do either, and only groans echoed in the room, their tone begging, desperate, on the brink of sobbing.

It could be quick. It could be slow. But Yuri set the pace, and his lover could only follow.

His stop at Ecstasy Station probably lasted for just a short moment; a matter of seconds, perhaps? Flynn couldn’t have been able to say, engrossed as he was in that moment, the long-awaited pinnacle of all that sweet torment he had been subjected to… to him, it tasted like a deliverance, and felt like eternity. Tremors shook his body, coming to life at the tip of his toes, and traveling up, up, always up higher, to the roots of his hair, in an unstoppable wave of skin-prickling pleasure. Straight over the edge, no warning sign, no controlling it; just an eruption of white within his lover’s talented mouth. _Devilishly_ so, he corrected in what part of his mind still functioned, because now Yuri was adding some sucking motions, trying to bring out every single drop Flynn had to offer, and that was just _too much_. The world simply stopped existing around them as he let himself ride the sensations. And then…

“Heyyy Sodia~!”

An electroshock. Blue eyes snapped open immediately, going straight from sleepy daze to complete panic. Ooooh no… no, he couldn’t…??

“Yu… Yuri you little-!”

Too late; with pleasure still clouding his senses, Flynn was powerless to get his phone back. He could stretch his arms all he wanted, making desperate grabby hands gestures, Yuri only smirked and kept him pressed against the back of the couch. _With a single finger_. Ok, the blond did have the strength of a newborn baby at that precise moment; but still, he inwardly cursed that man’s ridiculous strength… and how much of a turn-on that was.  
_I should get his gym membership revoked, dammit…!_

“Mmhm…” With growing horror, he saw Yuri lick his lips, deliberately slow. No doubt letting the girl hear everything. “Ah, sorry, Flynn lost his phone. My fault entirely.” A laugh, almost innocent. “You know what they say about orgasms being ‘mind-blowing’ haha.”

The blond gave a strangled whine. Did he _really_ say that?? And with such a cheerful tone, too – exaggeratedly so. One could lit an entire room with just Yuri’s proud smile right now: he literally _beamed_. It was way too obvious how he loved bragging to Flynn’s coworker… and for once, said man began wondering that maybe he _had_ been slightly underestimating his lover’s dislike for her…

“Oh, someone’s shocked?”

Ignoring Flynn’s pleading eyes, Yuri just had to go on and make things worse. His other four fingers joining in and spreading over Flynn’s chest, massaging gently, as if trying to calm down his panicking fiancé. Nice, but not sufficient; by now, Flynn felt damn near to a complete mental shutdown. Anything, rather than listening to his future husband narrating their sex life to the one he would have to awkwardly share an office with the next day...!

“Yuri I-I’m serious _please_-!” he whispered, hurriedly.

But the other’s hand only left his chest to press one index over his lips, demanding silence.

“Look, woman.” Suddenly, his voice had lost all of its mirth. Turning to a dark, menacing growl. “I know you want him. But it’s _my_ ring around his finger, and _my_ mouth around his cock. So learn how to read signs and deal with it.” And he ended, with a venomous smile: “So long, bitch!”

_Beep._

Lord, how _contented_ he looked, when he cut the conversation off and threw the phone back at Flynn.

“There. That should solve things.”

“Y-you… you just…” Ah, very eloquent… The blond was just so shocked, he couldn’t find the words. He stared at Yuri, wide-eyed. Then at the phone. Then at Yuri again. And groaned, slamming a hand over his eyes. “Oh, great… I can’t believe you… How am I supposed to look her in the eye now?!”

To which his grinning lover just shrugged.

“Just don’t. Don’t look at her, don’t let her look at you, or… oh, I know! Get her desk moved to the corridor?” he snickered, like the devil himself. “She seems juuuust the type to love listening to the opening and closing elevator as background music aaaall day.”

A huge sigh was Flynn’s response to that. Not that he wasn’t seriously considering the option… it would be better than having to bear with her reproachful stares, at least. Ugh. How much longer till weekend? Two days? He was _never_ going to make it.

“You’re… a dick.” he mumbled.

“And she’s a cunt, I guess that makes us even.” the other retorted, not moved to the slightest.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Yuri, your _language_!” Flynn complained, totally skipping over the fact that he too just swore. It was… different, there, he could swear, he had reasons to swear, he just got blown while on the _phone_ dammit! “I should wash your mouth with soap…”

But even that threat sounded empty, and Yuri wasn’t taking it seriously anyway.

“Oh really?” His prideful look twisted into something more playful. More seductive. And Flynn thought, if Eros existed, he would have _those eyes_… those lovely silver eyes, undressing what clothes he had left with their gaze alone. Just to make things better, Yuri’s hands had settled on his thighs as he spoke, rubbing, massaging their way higher, inch by inch… and ok, maybe the blond was getting hard. Again.

Surprising? Not that much.

“Well…” Yuri’s tone was sultry, velvety. Holding a hundred filthy promises. “If your chaste ears can’t take a little curse… I can give you one or two hints on what to do to have me shutting up?”

And the way he got up then… feline-like, crawling up his fiancé’s lap with just enough movement of the hips to press their groins together… ooooh heavens.  
Flynn gulped, feeling his face – and the rest of him – heat up considerably. His own hands moved up in a trance and came to hold onto Yuri’s waist. Still clothed… bah, they would attend to that matter pretty soon.

“I think… I can see where this is going just fine without your hints.” And he couldn't find any fault with that program.

Only this time he did take a second to turn off his phone beforehand. Just in case. There was a time to focus on work, and a time to sex your boyfriend to death on a couch.

Guess what time it was, now?

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna get a little personal here but... this one fic was a true suffering.  
I started working on it something like a year ago. With very different characters at that time, because it was meant to be a gift for someone I considered a close friend... and who ended up bringing me down so much I had lost all will to do a damn thing for a long, long time. For a moment I didn't want to continue it or even look at it anymore, but... I liked the idea, and I didn't want it to go to waste. So months ago I began the slow process of rewriting it entirely for our beloved Vesperia duo. And this is the final result. Different, but tasting like victory. Because no matter what happened I'm still alive and kicking, and I'm not gonna let one person ruin it all.  
Sometimes, the best way to part with the past is simply to not give up :)  
So I hope you enjoyed that story, even if it came such a long way!  
Thank you for reading up to this point <3


End file.
